Before the world Came Crashing Down
by TigerWolf1
Summary: In the time of the Mauraders, a deeper look at the schooling of Remus Jeremy Lupin. Perhaps a lil romance. a look into what Sirus really is thinking about, and ofcourse the rivalry and love of James and Lilly! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the HP characters... Just Kendra and Kassandra   
  
Before the world came crashing down   
Chapter 1   
The room was cold and dark now. It had been hours since Sirus and James had fallen asleep. They both lay tied up extravagantly in their bed sheets. He couldn't help but smirk. He stepped noiselessly over Peter who lay sprawled out on the floor clutching a baby blanket to his pudgy chest. He sat on the open windowsill, which his bed was closest too. He peered at the waxing gibbous moon.   
He had fought at the beginning of the year, with James and Sirus over who would own it this year. James had wanted it for moon lit rides on his broomstick, and Sirus wanted it so he could sneak out even easier to visit girl friends. James had laughed at this because his naturally good looks and subtle charm made James extremely popular. He, however, hid envy of both of them due to the fact that they were the two most sought after guys in though whole school. Even though they were all third years! With this he declared them both unsuitable and took the bed as his own. He would never have to worry about having a girl, but wouldn't it be nice to have someone to hold close and call his own. Even tell his secrets to. Forget it Remus, You're a Werewolf. You can't even tell your friends in case they decide you're a freak and hate you.   
Remus' warm gray eyes were slowly changing to a light gold color, but no one had taken notice. He let a finger trace over his slightly sharper teeth, yet no one had noticed this either. His hair, oh how he wished he could have the unmanageable locks of James, or the perfect thick raven hair of Sirus. Heck even Peter's pale blond that contrasted so horribly with his always puffy pink skin and watered down blue eyes would be better, but no. Remus would find himself on nights so incredibly similar to this chopping away aimlessly at his ever-growing mane. The next morning Peter would of course make his Muggle Did-you-use-a-weed-wacker-to-do-that comment. Perhaps he would have it done on their next trip to town. No, he couldn't, for it would all be back by next month.   
Wait- what was that? A soft humming sound was coming from the common room. Small things like his enlarged ability of hearing were the tiny gifts that came with the pain and torture of being a Werewolf. He once again stepped over Peter and headed for the dorm door. He opened it a creak and was surprised to see three girls. With tired circles under two of the threes eyes, they sat around a bubbling cauldron. He instantly recognized Lilly, the gorgeous red head with a fiery attitude and a sense of mischief and adventure that could only be met by James. How many times had she retaliated their pranks ten fold, never once getting caught? She sat now holding a cushion that she was sewing a dung-bomb into. Then there was Kassandra, sitting primly in shocking violet sleeping robes that matched her eyes, as she stroked her long silvery blond hair. She had struck the fancy of every boy in Hogwarts from the moment she had arrived. And the only one who looked awake, Kendra, sat humming and working the potion. As Remus watched her careful and prestigious movements he couldn't help but smile.   
"You know, I think that I'll be off to bed now. Kendra, will the potion take you much longer?" Lily carefully set the cushion on a couch waiting for some unsuspecting 1st year, then climbed the stairs. Kendra only laughed looking deep into the cauldron.   
"I as well must retire to my bed. Unfortunately not all of us can stay up all night and make killer grades in the morning." Kassandra stood allowing a smell of raspberry to fill the nearly empty room.   
"Good night to you both, I will not know for quite some while how long this might take." Kendra whispered, then turned to the cauldron humming to herself once more. The girls shut the door behind them and blew out the candles. The room was only lit by the bubbling cauldron. Its reflection illuminated her face eerily, but Remus strangely felt that it added to her beauty. He had never mentioned his like for her over other girls to even his closest of friends. It was tucked away with his many other secrets.   
"Good evening Remus," she whispered, never once glancing away from her work. He sighed, unable to under stand what gave her the knowledge of his presence. Taking her greeting as an invitation, he stepped forward into the dim common room. "Would you help me move this to the center of the room?" He knew very well she simply could have lifted it with a spell, but that was also a very dangerous move for the potion inside. He stepped closer helping her hoist it into the middle. She heaved a sigh and sat back wiping sweat from her brow.   
"Now, what keeps you up at such an hour?" Her green eyes weren't near as eccentric as Lilly's but instead held a strong sense of power through knowledge. Currently they were filled with a warm curiosity and deep concern.   
"Can't sleep," he muttered, "What is this?"   
She laughed a laugh that would seem evil to anyone who had not known her better. She thought for a second before answering.   
"A cure to diseases that are deemed incurable." Even by her faint whisper Remus could sense the excitement.   
"But how does that work… I mean wouldn't people already know and use it then?"   
"No, you see this potion Remus, must have it's final rare ingredient added on the stroke of midnight during a full moon. Unfortunately, the moon it is added upon is special. But being you, you must know what that special moon I'm talking about is."   
Remus stared at her with a wild expression of curiosity in where she ever could have come up with that. He had been so incredibly careful to keep it a secret from everyone. He even lied monthly that he had to visit his mother, whom he pretended lay on deathbed at this very moment. She however had a calm knowing expression on her face. She glanced up at him from her tireless stirring of the potion.   
"H-how do you know about m-my- well- it?" His eyes blazed into hers like a fire. "Who else knows? Did you tell Lilly or Kassandra?"   
"Relax Remus, I know of it and only I know of it." She peered at him between adding a spoon full of pixie dust and crushing venomous snake fangs in her tiny tone bowl. "A guess tells me that neither Sirus nor James know of it either. I feel I don't even need to go into the untrustworthy Peter. Is my statement true?" Remus nodded.   
"But aren't you afraid? Or are you never planning to speak to me again because I have now confirmed this truth?" Remus had a high anxiety in his voice as he questioned this.   
"I will do nothing of the sort. I trust you as well as I trust and support the decision the sorting hat correctly made to put you in Gryffindor. Had it found you unworthy I suppose you would be with the gross and undignified Slytherns planning a way to sabotage the Gryffindors in their next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw."   
Remus' worry over the past problem instantly dissolved as he heard about the new one. "We have got to tell James about this! That's terrible, and we've got to stop th.." Remus was shushed as Kendra reached over the cauldron and placed a finger against his lips.   
"Shhh, if you are noisy you will wake the entire house. Now I'll have you know I've already dealt with the Slytherns and they will find a nasty surprise awaiting them the morning of the match." Remus' eyes glowed in surprise.   
"Tell me more of this… surprise." He grinned evilly and she returned it.   
"I'm afraid you will have to wait till the match to see. It will most definitely be worth it I assure you. Now, as I was saying earlier, I believe you know the full moon I am waiting for."   
Remus reluctantly stopped his grinning after being reminded of the moon.   
"Of course, the blue moon, which happens only when two full moons happen in the same month. By the way, what allowed you the knowledge of my… status, shall we say?"   
"Absence on full moons only. The reluctance of touching the silverware. And then the guilt in your eyes when Dumbledore had it exchanged for gold. You're excelling in Astronomy. Your lack of girlfriends, even though I have to say you are seemingly always surrounded by girls that like you."   
Remus smirked at the last comment. "Yeah right, why would girls like the creepy bookworm boy, when they can have star athlete James, or godly looking Sirus? Just look at my hair. At the rate it grows, I end up having to trim it monthly. Please, the experience isn't making it better, only worse looking each time."   
"If it's truly your hair you dislike, once a month I can stay up and cut it for you." Remus spun around from where he had started pacing to look at her to see if she was kidding.   
An hour later Remus was staring wide-eyed into the mirror Kendra had conjured. His hair was still shaggy, but less wild looking more playful with some of his bangs falling into his eyes. It didn't even make him look pretty-boy, like that Hufflepuff who was constantly brushing his hair with a comb between classes. An hour ago Remus would have given anything to look like that kid, but now…   
He was smiling widely and kissed a shocked Kendra on the cheek as he nearly skipped to bed. Earlier he would never have guessed he was capable of everything that had happened since. He had someone not frightened of him and able to keep his secrets. He had discovered that perhaps there were girls who looked at him with like. He had been informed of a prank to be played on his current arch rivals. His untamable hair had been… tamed. Yet the one thing truly on his mind was Kendra.   
He fell asleep the instant he touched his bed.   
***-   
"Just look at him James. I mean his hair wasn't like that when we went to bed was it? And why the heck is he smiling?"   
  
  
  
Oooh waana know what comes next. THEN REVIEW! Thanx for taking the time to read my story.   
TigerWolf


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER2  
A.N. This entire chapter in which some (most) of the things belong to the Great J.K. is dedicated to the reviewer who wrote:  
2Lazy2SignIn () Date: 2001-12-04 Ch: 1 Anonymous   
This is even better than your other stories. I've been following If I had You. If you don't write more to that, then PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE DO THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Thank you! Your review meant TONS!  
"Just look at him James. I mean his hair wasn't like that when we went to bed was it? And why the heck is he smiling?" Sirus stood looking down at one of his best friends who lay asleep arms crossed and smiling.  
"Did he try to do one of those cut jobs in the night after he discovered that perhaps different hair might get him a better attention with girls?" As Peter asked he stood from the floor and was too shocked at the sight that met his eyes to even notice the chilling glares Sirus and James were sending him.  
Remus opened one eye and was shocked to see his three friends standing over him examining him. 'God no, she must have warned them! She probably told them all about it.' Remus sat up quickly looking fearfully at each one of them.  
"Nice hair," Sirus laughed at his friend's sudden confusion. Then, completely relieved, he ran a quick hand through it.  
"Thanks. Um… is that all you guys were watching me because of." As they nodded, Remus smiled and stood in his plaid boxers and tank shirt. He bounced off his bed and entered the 3rd year's bathroom to get a better look at it. He smiled at his reflection and began to brush his now even sharper teeth.  
"Yo Remus, outa curiosity, who did cut your hair?" James walked in to the bathroom to brush his teeth as well, only in his boxers of red and gold with Quidditch players embroidered onto them.  
"Kendra, why," Remus responded as he spit into the sink, hoping that his voice did not show anything extra.  
"When? I mean it still looked long when I went to sleep," Sirus cried out entering in boxers with monkeys on them.  
James and Remus both laughed and pointed.  
"What? The girls dig them!" This sent Remus and James into further laughter.  
"Sirus, please! I know for a fact that you haven't snuck out in those or any of your other underwear for that matter." James watched as Sirus began to blush.  
Finally they got ready to go down to breakfast. As they exited the common room they nearly bumped into Kendra. She stood in the hallway.  
"A good game to you James, and may nothing interfere with it."  
They walked a ways before whispering to one another.  
"What in Merlin's name was that about," Sirus asked. James shook his head and Peter looked stumped. Remus laughed, remembering the night before when she had told him of the Slythern's plans to sabotage the game.  
"Well spit it out Remus! Not everybody can read minds." Sirus had a slight irritation to his voice.  
"The Slytherns were suppose to try and ruin your game, but Kendra told me that she had already stopped that but she wouldn't tell me what she did."  
They walked to breakfast trying to guess some of the hideous things that the rival house might try and what Kendra could possibly do to stop them. Sirus thought that the Slytherns would glue all the brooms together. Peter thought that the Slytherns had cast spells all over the field that would make the Gryffndor's brooms go out of control.  
They entered the great hall and saw Kendra, Lilly, Kassandra, and the Ravenclaw chaser Skye chatting eagerly with one another. James looked worried.  
"You don't think they've sided against us now, do you?"  
Remus smiled and shook his head. Lilly, though friends with people in several houses, was strongly Gryffindor supportive.  
Breakfast ended and as James and the rest of the team headed to prepare, the whole school headed to the field. Within moments the loud strong voice of Frank Longbottom could be heard introducing the teams as the got on their brooms. Several loud shrieks were heard as James' name was called. Lilly laughed at the girls ogling over him and they quickly turned red and stopped instead sending her death looks.  
Meanwhile a suspicious group of Slytherns circled the corners of the field. Sirus pointed them out to Remus. They watched as one raised their wand pointing it at the red and gold keeper. Sirus stood raising his own wand back but Remus grabbed a hand full of his robes and pushed him down on the seats.  
"Just wait. Let's see if Kendra's plan worked." An overjoyed Kendra heard this from a couple seats away where her hands struggled to hold to marble looking spheres apart. A large beam of light bounced between them and tried to suck them together like magnets. She flashed her eyes back to where the leading Slythern was casting his spell.   
Quickly a flash of green light erupted from his wand and spiraled toward the field. Something like a gigantic force field around the field appeared glowing bright blue for a moment then, like a spark of electricity, it bounced the spell back at the unsuspecting Slythern blasting him with whatever he had just sent back in the face.  
Everyone stopped. Madame Hooch, the brand new flying teacher and Quidditch referee, blew a long whistle sending all players to the ground. A very unhappy Professor McGonagall began to lecture the Slytherns and deduct points. All the while Sirus, Lilly, Kassandra and Remus didn't notice as Dumbledore approached them from behind.  
"Yes Headmaster?" Without even needing to turn around Kendra felt his presence. Everyone else jumped and spun around.  
"Quite a display you put on, Kendra. I don't believe you will need the spell shield for the rest of the game however. Something tells me that this was the first game you did this for and you're not usually this protective of the team." Dumbledore's voice was filled with warmth as he looked down at the unusual way of stopping the spell Kendra had performed. She began to tuck the marble like objects into her velvet draw string bag and she peered up into his laughter filled bottle blue eyes.  
"I had heard a rumor that perhaps a few spells were to bias the games outcome. You are right though. I doubt the rest of the game will be hurt by the poor sportsmanship of another house."  
"As long as I know that much, you may watch the game but meet me afterwards in my office."  
"Yes Headmaster." She sat back down and Dumbledore strode off toward the people being punished. "What?" The eyes of her classmates were engulfing her.  
"Wh-what in the name of Godric was that," Sirus finally stuttered out.  
"A spellbound temporary reflective force-field," Kendra answered, tying the drawstring bag around her waist.  
"Slower, and in English this time," Peter grumbled.  
"A mirror like force surrounding the field to keep the outsiders from being able to cast spells on the inhabitants with out having it simply reflected back at them." Kendra laid her head back in the shocked lap of Remus. He flinched but relaxed immediately blushing under the stares of his friends. He smiled as a Hufflepuff who had been scooting her way closer to him throughout the match now slinked off, frowning.  
"I told ya I could handle it." She smirked as Sirus and Remus politely applauded.  
"Perhaps you can warn the Slytherns not to try it again… if you catch my drift…" Lilly curtly called, an evil grin appearing on her face.  
"Yes, I had almost forgotten our encore." Kassandra caught on and let out a cruel smile and laugh.  
"Forgive me for asking but will we be allowed to join in this escapade?" Sirus gave a heart melting smile to the girls and Remus simply shook his head and snickered.   
"Perhaps…" Kassandra looked him up and down as if sizing him up for the job. Sirus grinned and began to flex his muscles playfully. "What do you think Ken? I mean it's your performance we are encoring."  
"I guess, a few extra distractions wouldn't hurt. Why not, I think James wouldn't miss the chance.. Oh look there's the snitch." The whole seating of Gryffindors who had been trying to listen in looked up quickly to search the sky in the direction Kendra had pointed. She stood up and then sat down on Remus' lap, pulling her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his neck. She grabbed up his hand and then pointing with both of their fingers she directed his sight to it. He grinned as he spotted the golden blur buzzing around the Slythern goal posts while the others squinted while grunting complaints of dismal vision.   
"I see it!" he cried grandly moving several of the searching eyes on to himself. Just then James had caught sight of it himself and sent his broom hurtling toward the ground neck and neck with the Slythern seeker. Rebelliously he flipped himself to the underside of the broom causing the Slythern to glance over nervously and loose sight of the Snitch completely while James raised one hand and effortlessly caught the small winged ball. The crowd burst into applause and he whooped loudly. After a couple of victory laps he shocked everyone by slowly lowering his broom to the Gryffindor stand and extending his hand to an utterly surprised Lilly Evans.  
"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?"  
A.N. Cliffie! Review and find out if she's gonna say yes or embaress him infront of the entire school! 


End file.
